1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable sleeve molded from a suitable thermosetting plastic to provide a releasable closure about a splice formed by joining end portions of respective cables.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cable sleeves formed by joining mating half portions are disclosed in German Auslegeschrift No. 1,930,655 where the two half portions are held together be screws. In another German Offenlegungsschrift 2,158,992 the two half portions forming a cable sleeve are held by slipping a wedge-shaped clamp over laterally protruding beads on the outer surface of the sleeve. Additionally, in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,219,721 a snap connector is used to hold the two half portions together. Under normal circumstances, the splice formed from the inserted cable is surrounded by a sealing compound. To prevent leakage of the sealing compound, a sealing element can be provided having laterally disposed plates as disclosed in German Gebrauchsmuster GM No. 7,003,652. German Gebrauchsmuster GM No. 7,149,349 discloses a deformable sealing ring located at the cable entry portion of the sleeve with the sealing ring being held against the cable under pressure by means of force applied through screws. Likewise, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,341,112 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,681 show other means by which the end portion of a cable sleeve can be sealed.